Segundo Thomas
by alfred32
Summary: Magia e animais falantes não tornam a história pueril assim como sangue e sexo não a tornam madura. Tentei transformar essa saga originalmente pueril em madura.
1. Conheça o Verdadeiro Thomas

**Conheça o Verdadeiro Thomas**

Sempre que ficava preocupado sua cicatriz doía. Cicatriz essa ganha no campo de batalha ao confrontar seu arqui-inimigo, o homem que juntou um exercito para cercar o seu castelo. O cerco já durava mais de dois meses, e isso era preocupante, pois os recursos do castelo de Hogwarts não durariam para sempre.

O general Potter massageou sua cicatriz em uma tentativa pífia de fazer com que a dor esmaecesse. Ele podia massageá-la o quanto quisesse, aquela dor não era física, não podia ser resolvida com meios físicos. A cicatriz do Homem Que Sobreviveu tinha um formato de um raio. Um raio que ia do topo direito da testa, passava pelo nariz e ia parar no final do queixo, quase descendo pelo pescoço. Sua barba perfazer escondia o finalzinho de sua cicatriz. Seu rosto era quadrado, principalmente seu queixo. Sua expressão dura.

A miopia severa fazia com que ele precisasse usar óculos, porém ele não se permitia utilizá-lo na frente dos demais. O general Potter não demonstrava o menor sinal de fraqueza. Ele não tinha amigos, só aliados. Aliados esses que não pensariam duas vezes em lhe passar a perna se isso os favorecesse ou se pudessem.

Do alto da torre, o general Potter contemplava a barreira mística que protegia o castelo, impedindo as tropas inimigas de invadirem. No início do cerco a barreira era vigorosa, mas a cada dia ela ia enfraquecendo. A energia necessária para mantê-la era dispendiosa e a magia do castelo não era infinita.

Rony Wesley, um dos seus aliados, subiu correndo o lance de escadas para ter com o seu líder uma conversa. - Harry. - Rony pôs a mão na boca se auto repreendendo.

- Do que me chamou?

- General Potter, temos um problema. A magia das varinhas está acabando e o estoque novo não é de boa qualidade. - Rony falava de cabeça baixa, ele não tinha o direito de falar com o seu líder de igual para igual.

- Me mostre. - Rony guiou o seu líder até as reentrâncias do castelo. Durante o percurso os dois soldados viram os bruxos e bruxas que partilhavam o cerco em situações precárias. Faltava comida, faltava medicamento para os feridos, faltava condições básicas de higiene. Mesmo em condições tão penosas, os bruxos podiam se considerar sortudos. Aflição verdadeira quem passava eram os trouxas, os humanos sem magia. Essas pessoas, pobre coitadas, viviam na base da pirâmide social. Não eram escravas, mas era quase como se fossem.

Filch, o zelador do castelo, era um rapaz jovem, vinte e poucos anos, mas cujo o trabalho lamurioso o fez envelhecer rápido. Trabalho esse que era agravado pela situação de sua esposa. Sua mulher andava sempre com ele, carregada em seu colo. Ela nascera humana, mas uma maldição a converteu em gato. Maldições não são eternas, magia custa energia e como qualquer energia um dia acaba. Há dois anos ela se encontrava assim. Filch rezava aos deuses para que o dia de seu regresso à humanidade chegasse logo.

No décimo andar do castelo ficava a armaria. Vários caixotes recheados com a mais perigosa das armas, varinhas. O general Potter abriu um desses caixotes e pegou uma varinha a vulso, queria testar sua qualidade. - Crucio! - A varinha apontada para Rony o fez despencar no chão e contorcer-se em dor, mas aquela dor não foi o suficiente.

- Essas varinhas são uma porcaria! De que material são feitas?

- Pelo de unicórnio.

O general Potter partiu a varinha ao meio e checou seu interior com a língua. O gosto denunciou o engano. - Sua besta! Esse pelo não é de unicórnio. - Rony ainda estava deitado no chão quando foi golpeado com dois chutes nas costas. - Quanto você gastou dos nossos recursos comprando essas falsificações?

Rony conseguiria se levantar, mas não ousava. Seu rosto já se molhava só dele imaginar o tipo de represália que sofreria por dar aquela resposta, mas deu assim mesmo. Não ousaria mentir. - Quinhentos mil gringótes.

- Sua besta! - Mais um chute. - Pode esquecer a suspensão da maldição que pus na sua irmã. - A jovem Gina recusou o galanteio do general. Algo que ele julgava como sendo o pior dos crimes em sua administração. A maldição jogada nela por ele a impedia de sair de casa. Não havia nada físico ou místico que a impedia de sair, o impedimento era moral e partia de dentro dela. - Sua safada! - Foram as palavras que o general Potter disse ao jogar sua maldição. A maldição posta em Gina a impedia de usar o mais leve dos tecidos. O toque de qualquer vestimenta, por mais confortável que fosse, causava-lhe dor.

O general Potter saiu da armaria deixando o seu aliado ainda no chão. Só quando Rony percebeu que o seu líder não podia mais ouvi-lo foi que tomou coragem para se levantar e expor sua raiva. - Tarado nojento!

Sempre visto com uma roupa militar preta, seu peito era estampado por um leão. O leão no seu uniforme já significou coragem, mas agora só representava opressão. Na perna, em um coldre, o general Potter portava sua varinha. Aquela arma servia mais de ostentação, ele quase nunca a usava. Afinal, quem vai para guerra é peão. Ele só dava as ordens.

Em seus aposentos, o general se despiu. Quando estava em seu quarto quase nunca usava roupa. A nudez por si só não é pecado, mas sim o que ele fez com ela. Algo que superava em muito o significado da palavra impuro.

Como bichos de estimação, quatro mulheres eram mantidas cativas em uma cela. Uma chinesa, duas irmãs indianas e uma loura. Assim como bichos também eram mantidas despidas. Mulheres brilhantes que poderiam fazer muito mais ao mundo do que o papel de objeto de decoração.

Assim que o general abriu a cela onde as mulheres eram aprisionadas, elas se recolheram, fugindo de sua maldade. O general apanhou uma ao acaso. Hermione, a mais inteligente de todas. Sua mente brilhante era subaproveitada, para dizer o mínimo. Ali ela era só carne.

O general sentou na cama e forçou Hermione a ficar de joelhos.

Todas as pessoas que estavam sob a bota do seu comando achavam aquele comportamento imoral. Mas o general tinha poder demais. Poder suficiente para fazer que ninguém o enfrentasse.

Ninguém, não. Sempre há ao menos um que combate a tirania.

Ele adquiriu a mania de apalpar o próprio nariz desde que ouvira boatos maliciosos sobre sua aparência. Boatos absurdos, mas tão repetidos que as vezes até mesmo ele, que era dono do seu nariz, acreditava. Da descrição monstruosa e fantasiosa feita à sua pessoa a única coisa verdadeira era o fato dele ser careca. Fora isso, ele era um garoto de dezoito anos comum.

- Senhor Riddle, nós encontramos uma brecha na barreira. Há um túnel subterrâneo no castelo por onde as tropas do general Potter adquirem suprimentos.

- Draco, estamos sozinhos, não precisa ser formal. E ele não é nenhum general, é um sangue ruim. Se refira a ele pelo seu devido nome.

- Sim, senhor... Sim, Thomas.

O uniforme de Thomas também era preto, não importa qual lado se esteja, em uma guerra ninguém tem o luxo de se mostrar fraco. No seu peito havia a estampa de uma cobra em posição de ataque.

O exercito de Thomas era muito mais numeroso do que o do suposto general, mas tal vantagem cobrou um preço.

Dumbledore, alguém tão ou mais cruel do que o general Potter. Apesar de não ter gostado de fazê-lo, Thomas se viu obrigado a se aliar a ele. Quando se tem um objetivo as vezes é necessário se aliar a pessoas cuja a qual não gostaríamos.

- Oi, amigo. - Disse o velho de barba comprida e sorriso tortuoso.

- Não, isso nunca. Só estamos do mesmo lado por ora.

- Claro.

Dumbledore era acompanhado por seu capacho, Hagrid. No corpo, metade gigante e metade humano. Já a sua crueldade superava à de um gigante e a de um humano multiplicadas. Ele estava armado com uma varinha, mas quase não usava. Quem precisaria de varinha com mãos tão poderosas como aquela e um corpo resistente a maioria dos feitiços?

- Os trouxas irão no pelotão da frente, certo?

Outra concessão que Thomas teve que aceitar para ter uma chance de ganhar a guerra. Após engolir sua moral, Thomas respondeu positivamente com a cabeça. O movimento foi rápido e não pôde ser acompanhado pela fala. Thomas achava aquela ideia tão perversa que não conseguia fazer com que ela saísse de sua boca.

Dumbledore percebeu o conflito no aliado e se deliciou.

Afastados das barracas do destacamento, na floresta, Thomas teve uma reunião secreta com seu agente infiltrado. Assim que ele chegou, Thomas retirou a varinha do seu coldre e a entregou a Severo.

- Quando as tropas invadirem o castelo eu quero que você mate Dumbledore. Não podemos correr o risco de substituir um tirano por outro.

Severo pegou a varinha do seu líder meio relutante. - O senhor não irá precisar?

- Não seja bobo, soldado. Eu sou general, não entro em campo de batalha. Não preciso dela.

Severo pegou a varinha do seu líder e a colocou por debaixo de sua camisa. Antes de ir embora, porém, ele não conseguiu se conter. Severo pegou o ombro do seu general e apertou com força. Aquele gesto era inapropriado, já que um inferior hierárquico não pode demonstrar igualdade em relação a seu superior.

Thomas conteve um sorriso, ele não foi para guerra fazer amigos. - Soldado, nem pense em fazer isso na frente dos outros. - Severo pareceu ignorar o pedido do seu general e lhe deu um forte abraço. - Claro. Não sou tão burro quanto pareço, general.

Thomas não foi para guerra fazer amigos, mas fez.

Os dois desataram a rir ao se darem conta de que naquele lugar isolado não havia necessidade de máscaras.

- General, Crab teve uma ideia de marketing que o senhor deveria ouvir.

- Diga logo, soldado.

- Thomas é um nome muito comum, você deveria trocá-lo por um mais...- Desistindo da ideia de inventar um adjetivo, Severo tratou logo de dizer o nome. - Voldemort, o Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Thomas riu mais forte ainda. - Meio bobo esse nome, não?

- Quanto mais bobo e infantil melhor. Segundo Crab as pessoas viram crianças quando estão amedrontadas.

- Genial esse garoto Crab. Vou pensar no caso, prometo.

A batalha começaria dentre algumas horas. O tempo necessário para organizar os pelotões e a infantaria. Tempo suficiente para Thomas visitar suas esposas, já que talvez não pudesse mais vê-las. Generais não entram no campo de batalha, mas isso não significa que não se arriscam na guerra.

Thomas entrou na barraca de Narcisa. Sua esposa, quando o viu entrar, ficou tão avida de saudade que foi logo tentando retirar seu uniforme. Ele impediu, não estava no clima. Thomas sentou na cama e Narcisa sentou ao seu lado.

- O que foi? - Thomas não conseguiu responder. Simplesmente desatou a chorar. - Sou um monstro.

Discretamente, Bellatrix pôs a cabeça dentro da barraca, temendo ser inapropriada. Narcisa fez um gesto para que ela entrasse. Assegurando-a de que estava tudo bem e de que ninguém estava tendo sua intimidade invadida.

Belatrix sentou na cama, também ao lado de Thomas. As duas esposas e Thomas no meio. - O que foi? - Perguntou Bellatrix. Narcisa sinalizou negativamente para que ela não insistisse na questão. Isso seria inapropriado no momento.

- Tudo bem, a guerra é assim mesmo. - Disse Bellatrix, dando um cafuné na careca de seu marido.

Guerra. Talvez não houvesse volta. O que tivesse que ser feito teria que sê-lo agora ou nunca mais.

Com vontade, Thomas puxou Narcisa para perto dele e tascou-lhe um beijo poderoso. O susto fez com que ela recuasse um pouco, mas após se acostumar respondeu ao gesto. Enquanto isso, Bellatrix tirava a camisa de Thomas. Não havia tempo, era amar agora ou nunca mais. As roupas foram sendo retiradas enquanto os gestos iam ficando cada vez mais quentes. Amaram como se não houvesse amanhã, pois muito provavelmente não haveria.

Após o ato, Thomas saiu da cama deixando suas duas esposas adormecidas devido à exaustão. Antes de ir embora, ele beijou a testa de cada uma delas.

Após vestido, Thomas saiu da barraca. Mas antes, não se conteve e olhou para trás. Repousando seus olhos nelas. As duas estavam nuas, mas não eram seus corpos que o atraiam.

- Tchau. - Com pesar no peito, Thomas foi embora. Ele temia estar fazendo algo errado já que a sociedade da magia não era poligâmica.


	2. Tem Diferença

**Tem Diferença**

- Sua safada!

Foi com essas palavras que seu ex-marido lançou sobre ela a maldição. A partir daquele momento, Gina Weasley passou a viver com um problema que era tão doloroso quanto prazeroso, na mesma medida. Devido à essas características parecerem antagônicas, a mulher ficava em duvida se o que a atormentava realmente a atormentava ou se era um alivio.

Na semana seguinte ao lançamento da maldição, Gina foi até o curandeiro acompanhado de sua mãe, Molly Weasley. A garota estava passando por diversas dores cujo motivo lhe era desconhecido.

- Você poderia tirar a roupa? - A intenção do curandeiro era o seu bem estar, não tinha olhos de desejo. Alias, até tinha, o desejo de ajudar. Mesmo assim, Gina ficou acanhada. A garota não estava acostumada à se expor tanto assim.

- A lingerie também. - Acompanhando a cor dos seus cabelos, seu rosto se tornou vermelho.

Sem malícia o curandeiro examinou o corpo da garota pedaço por pedaço tentando identificar qual seria o caso do seu transtorno. Sem malicia não, todo mundo tem malicia. Porém, o curandeiro sabia direcionar sua "malicia" para algo que não fosse danoso.

As roupas da garota foram colocadas em um cesto e postas no canto do consultório. Gina esticou o braço com sede ao pote tentando recuperar aquele seu tesouro, mas o curandeiro não permitiu. - Fique aqui, espere um minutinho que irei conversar com sua mãe, eu já volto. - No momento Gina chegou a pensar que o curandeiro estava tirando proveito da situação. Não estava. Alias, estava. Estava aproveitando a oportunidade para testar se sua suspeitas se confirmariam.

Vinte minutos depois, o curandeiro e a mãe da garota voltaram à sala. - Fecha logo! - A porta não ficou aberta nem por dois segundos para deixá-los passar, mesmo assim para ela foi tempo demais.

- Ainda está sentindo dor? - Perguntou o curandeiro.

Gina negou com a cabeça sem nem mesmo pensar, tinha até se esquecido dela. Primeiramente a garota sorriu achando que o seu tormento tinha terminado. Molly olhou para a filha e sorriu de volta. O sorriso da garota era alegre, o da mãe era triste. Pelo que o curandeiro havia lhe dito e pela resposta da garota ficou claro à mãe que o tormento só estava começando.

- Pode se vestir. - Falou o curandeiro, expressando no rosto o mesmo sorriso triste. A garota voltou a se compor. Pena que aquela proteção não poderá continuar em seu corpo por muito tempo. Esse era o "espírito" daquela maldição. Se continuasse vestida por mais tempo as dores voltavam.

Ao voltar do curandeiro, como qualquer bruxa normal, Gina foi tomar uma chuveirada. Ao sair do banho se enxugou e se enrolou em uma toalha. - Mãe? Cadê minha roupa?

Gina foi até a sala enrolada, quando sua mãe a viu tirou sua cobertura à pulso. - Mãe?! - Molly fez uma atitude cruel, mas sua intenção não era. - Desculpa, filha. É o único jeito.

- A maldição succubizante. - Disse o curandeiro quando conversou a sós com Molly. - Uma maldição perversa. Transforma tudo o que é saudável, natural e puro em sujo. Não se limita ao sexo, mas como o que mais move o ser humano é o sexo...

Gina já tinha mais de vinte anos, mas quando sua proteção lhe foi tirada ela deu pulinhos e fez muxoxo como uma menina de cinco. O pedido de ajuda de Gina fez com que a fala de Molly se tornasse ainda mais penosa. Seu coração estava dilacerado, mas munida com a magia que só uma mãe consegue ter (ou um pai que seja tão bom quanto uma mãe) ela falou: - Feitiço succubizante.

- Como cura?

- Tem que esperar a energia da magia acabar.

- Isso dura quanto?

- Pouco tempo. - Mentiu Molly.

Não há pecado na nudez, o pecado está em como se usa. Não há vergonha na nudez, a vergonha está em como se usa, em que condições se usa, com quem se usa... Nudez forçada: não deveria ser vergonha para a vitima, mas ela a sente assim mesmo. Trouxas são por definição trouxas. Se preocupam mais com o ato do que com o motivo. Os bruxos se acham melhores, mas no final das contas são também trouxas. A única diferença é um efeito especial aqui ou acolá.

Para preservá-la um pouco mais, o pai e os irmãos varões de Gina foram morar em outra casa. Esperavam que a garota ficasse mais conformada com a situação para poderem a visitá-la com mais naturalidade.

Gina estava despida há horas, mesmo assim as dores voltaram. - O quê?!

Molly então lhe contou o aspecto mais tenebroso da maldição succubizante. A nudez forçada era só o primeiro estágio.

Gina abriu as pernas e usou os dedos com raiva. Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, porém, o ato em si não importa e sim o motivo. Antes, o dedo era curioso e perseguia o amor. Agora ele estava cheio de ódio. O ódio ia crescendo a medida que o dedo agia com mais rapidez. Molly viu a expressão no rosto da filha e se assustou. Não era a primeira vez que ela via sua menina fazer aquele ato. Como mãe, ela pacientemente explicou para a menina o que isso era e o que significava. O ato em si não a chocou, o que chocou foi o motivo.

Após o dedo parar veio o gozo molhado. O gozo era de prazer, mas não de amor. Era de ódio. Molly saiu da sala e foi se proteger em seu quarto engolindo a tristeza que queria escapar. Engoliu a tristeza até ela explodir em ódio.

- POTTER!

**XXX**

Thomas era careca, fora isso era um garoto de dezoito anos como qualquer um. Ele se sentia culpado por atitudes que nem sabia se fora realmente ele que cometera. - De onde veio essas memórias?

Sua aflição só apaziguou quando foi aconselhado por seu amigo, Draco. - Esqueça o passado. Só porque você já foi o vilão da história não significa que terá que o ser para sempre.

Sempre quando a culpa apertava Thomas, ele se lembrava daquele conselho e se sentia mais aliviado. A culpa se transformava em orgulho. - Eu superei! - Thomas estava diante do castelo de Hogwarts se preparando para a invasão. Ele se vestia de preto, pois na guerra ninguém pode se dar ao luxo de demonstrar fraqueza, não importando em qual lado se esteja. Thomas pegou sua varinha e enfeitiçou seu rosto. Seu rosto ficou monstruoso, lhe faltando o nariz. O efeito dissuasivo era temporário, claro, só o tempo necessário para impor medo nos que mereciam.

- Hahaha! Você está ridículo! - Disse Draco assim que o viu.

- São seus olhos, o general Potter não achará um pingo de graça. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Comensais!

Os soldados de Thomas se colocaram em posição de combate, com as varinhas em punho prontas para usá-las.

- Amizade, bondade, humildade são características positivas?!

- Não, senhor! - Gritou o exercito em uníssono.

- Não o quê?!

- Não o tempo todo senhor!

- Qual o nome de vocês agora?!

- Comensais da Morte, senhor!

- Por quê?!

- Por que é preciso, senhor?!

- E depois da guerra?!

- Comensais, senhor!

- Muito bem, homens. Não preciso de soldados presos à rótulos.

Antes de ir à batalha Thomas sentiu uma sensação estranha que não compartilhou com os seus companheiros de luta por receio. - Por que tenho a impressão de que já estive nessa situação antes?

Ps: as pessoas só procuram o que querem ver.

**XXX**

Em outro universo alternativo, seja ele real ou não, um garoto britânico de oito anos chamado Thomas brinca de "lutinha" com seu coleguinha chamado Potter.

- Sou Voldemort. – Disse Thomas. - Vou proteger as pessoas de bem!

Deixando esse universo alternativo, visitemos outro, seja ele imaginário ou não. Nele o mesmo Thomas de oito anos brinca da mesma maneira com o mesmo garoto chamado Potter.

- Sou Voldemort. - Disse Thomas. - Vou te matar!

Pode não parecer, mas essas duas brincadeiras são diferentes.

Ps: o Batman que aparece na tela é diferente a depender de quem o está assistindo. Ainda bem que 99,99% não explode. Já que, durante a sessão, só vi o pessoal fazendo piada das lutas, transformando o que deveria ser violento em galhofa.

Agora visitemos outro universo paralelo. Prometo que esse será o último.

Nele Thomas faz uma piada sobre os óculos de Potter. A piada foi boba, mas o coração de oito anos da criança não entendeu isso. A galhofa virou violência.

O garoto Thomas vai jogar Mortal Kombat em casa, ao ver tanto sangue em um fatality ele ri do exagero. O garoto Potter vai jogar Mortal Kombat em casa, ao ver tanto sangue em um fatality ele fica tentado. O garoto Thomas vai ler a bíblia, mais tarde ele chamará seu colega de irmão. O garoto Potter vai ler a bíblia e passará a dizer "quero ver meus inimigos derrotados, eles irão aplaudir de pé a minha vitória". Se esse Potter vivesse duzentos anos atrás ele diria, se é que já não disse: "quero ver meus inimigos derrotados, que o deus da guerra acabe com eles". O garoto Thomas decidiu ser ateu: "tenho que ajudar o próximo porque o bem da sociedade reflete em todos". O garoto Potter decidiu ser ateu: "vou tocar o foda-se".

Ao chegar à adolescência, o garoto Thomas bate na bunda de sua namorada enquanto estão sozinhos e a chama de safada, ela sorri e sobe com ele pro quarto. Ao chegar à adolescência, o garoto Potter bate na cara de uma mulher que encontra na rua e chama ela de safada.

Fantasia aliena? Depende. Ver fantasia na realidade, sim. Ver realidade na fantasia, não, pelo contrário, a cabeça expande, você passa a perceber coisas que ninguém mais percebe.

Pode não parecer, mas a diferença é enorme.

Ps2: livro sagrado é fantasia? Não é essa a pergunta certa, por isso não vou pôr aqui a minha resposta.


	3. Não tem diferença

**Não Tem Diferença**

Só mudei o cenário, o filme é o mesmo.

De terno e gravata em mãos, Thomas se prepara para apresentar à editora o manuscrito do seu trabalho. Demorou anos, séculos, milênios para terminar. Seria natural supor que do início do projeto até o último dia um detalhe ou outro tenha mudado. O nome de um personagem, o nome de um lugar, etc.

Após passar pela edição mais algumas coisas seriam editadas. Corta-se uma coisinha que está sobrando, coloca-se outra que seria mais útil. Não é questão de maldade, é questão de praticidade. A realidade é sempre mais simples do que maquinam, apesar de só lembrarem disso quando convém.

Thomas está nervoso, é a primeira vez que irá expor um trabalho seu a alguém que não seja ele mesmo ou da família. Um elevador, um corredor e a sala. Enfim, o embate.

- Por favor, sente-se. - Disse o empresário Potter. Naquela relação não havia amizade, tudo bem que não chegava ao ponto de um querer matar o outro, mas de qualquer maneira um queria tomar vantagem do outro, o que de certa forma é a mesma coisa. Sobrevivência do mais forte e outros tralálá.

Thomas engoliu em seco, estava evidente que ali ele não era o mais forte. Primeiramente por causa de sua cara de bonzinho. O maior erro cometido por alguém que quer fazer algo certo é achar que deve ser amiguinho de todos. Ninguém é criança, é aprender a se virar sozinho ou tá fora.

"Na guerra dos tronos ou você vence ou você morre". Poderia ser também: na guerra da vida você vence ou você morre. O livro de fantasia nunca é sobre a fantasia, se você está lendo assim, está lendo errado. Aí faz mal.

O empresário Potter pegou o manuscrito e o folheou. Leitura superficial, já que pensar cansa e ele não queria gastar seus preciosos neurônios racionais com isso.

- Qual o gênero do romance?

- Fantasia, mas poderia ser também ficção científica, ficção histórica, autoajuda, incentivo à violência, infantil, pornografia, romântico... Isso depende muito mais de quem está lendo do que do livro em si. Ah, pode ser também terror. Terror educa também, basta saber usar.

O empresário Potter sorriu. "Esse deve estar zureta". Pensou.

- Tem muito sangue e violência. Além de muito sexo. - Disse ele esbanjando uma cara de nojo.

Ainda bem que na vida não tem violência e sexo, certo?

- É muito fantasioso. - Sempre se incomodando com o que menos importa. - Tem até animal que fala.

Ainda bem que o ser humano não é um animal, certo?

- Agora isso é o pior! Tem monstros!

O empresário Potter não gostava dessa ideia porque era para ele um espelho. Monstros as vezes são bem bonitinhos.

Mil filmes que contam a mesma história sendo originais e clichês ao mesmo tempo. Não reclame ao ir para o cinema e assistir à mesma jornada do herói. Você não precisa ver outra diferente.

Thomas vai embora desiludido, pega a porcaria do seu livro e o joga na lata de lixo. Precisa extravasar sua frustração em algo produtivo.

Thomas pega uma camisa preta com um crucifixo invertido. A mesma camisa posta de cabeça para baixo dá um resultado engraçado, mas que não é tão oposto assim.

Ps: as pessoas só enxergam o que procuram.

Ele pinta a cara de branco e mancha os olhos de preto. Na guerra ninguém pode dar sinal de fraqueza.

Mas a música fala de satanás.

Ainda bem que o livro de fantasia que ele tentava vender não falava, certo?

"Father, Satan, you create to dominate!" Diz a música da letra. Apesar do gutural arrastado quem tem ouvidos para ouvir da maneira certa entende.

"ele quer dominar à todos" Dizia o livro de fantasia.

Ps: as pessoas só enxergam o que procuram.

Música relaxante faz bem, não naquele momento. Tem horas que uma orquestra é mais saudável, tem horas que três acordes são mais do que suficientes. Tem horas que erudição é inteligência, tem horas que é burrice.

Apatia não é saudável ou você entende o jogo dos tronos ou tá fora.

Enquanto isso, o empresário Potter tem uma ideia. Apesar de não ter gostado do livro de fantasia, algumas coisinhas que ele achou interessante ele conseguiu captar. O que não agradou ele jogou fora. - Eu gosto de comer camarão.

- Não gosto de bicha. - O sentido não é literal, mas explicar assim para alguém tão racional é difícil.

Só quem é fanático tem certeza de tudo. Um pouco de duvida temperada em qualquer raciocínio nunca matou ninguém.

- A música dele é do Satanás! Viram o crucifixo na camisa?! - Disse o empresário à comitiva de assessores. - A música tem violência, sexo e monstros!

Tira a violência, o sexo e os monstros da vida de uma pessoa e ela ficará uma eterna criança achando que tudo está bem.

Cordeiro tem dois significados, tá na hora de estudar ambiguidade. Obediência sensata – Alienação.

Leão tem dois significados, tá na hora de estudar ambiguidade. Coragem – Opressão.

As coisas "inúteis" e "perniciosas" também são importantes. Basta saber usar.

Ps: a história da Gina no capítulo anterior foi tirada de um filme pornô. Só dramatizei um pouco porque deu na telha. Até mesmo putaria sabendo usar dá para tirar algo de útil. Fora isso se alguém demorar muito de ser iniciado no sexo é capaz de sofrer um pouquinho. Relação antagônica. Por um lado a pressão na sociedade para lascar logo, por outro ele não aprendeu em lugar nenhum. Solução: mão.

A camisa preta já prestou sua utilidade, Thomas a guarda na gaveta para talvez utilizá-la mais tarde e pega um livro de fantasia que pode ser o mesmo ou um outro que tanto faz, a história é sempre a mesma.

**XXX**

Trocando o cenário, mas é o mesmo filme.

Thomas tem oito anos, ele assiste ao super-herói na tevê e acredita que ele é real.

Mais tarde Thomas se encontra com o seu auterego que representa o mal, Voldemort.

- Nós somos muitos, você é só um.

- Um basta.

- Quem você pensa que é? Superman?

Thomas retira uma caneta bic do bolso e desenha um S na camisa. - Pode me chamar de Clark Kent também.

**XXX**

Vou mudar o cenário, mas é o mesmo filme.

Convenção de fanboys. Thomas prefere Star Wars, o seu amigo, Potter, prefere Star Trek.

- Só o meu filme adverte que o lado negro é perverso. - Disse Thomas.

- O meu não precisa de lado negro. - Disse Potter. - Ele tem o império Klingon.

**XXX**

Vou mudar o cenário, mas é o mesmo filme.

Thomas entrou para a polícia. Após um trabalho bem sucedido, Potter o chamou de braços abertos. Com um sorriso no rosto, Thomas acreditou que iria ganhar uma recompensa, ganhou um soco.

- Entendeu a lição? Ótimo, posso pegar mais pesado agora. - Disse Potter.

Após ter entendido o que Potter queria lhe passar, Thomas acreditou que o resto do seu dia seria só curtição. Sem que se desse conta, Potter surgiu de repente e lhe deu outro soco. - É só para você não ficar muito mole. Policial não pode ser mole.

Desistiu apanha mais, não é crueldade. É porque precisa aprender mais.

**XXX**

- Deus está em todo lugar!

- O demônio está em todo lugar!

- Temer a Deus!

- Temer o diabo!

- O causador do mal é o demônio!

- O causador do bem é Deus!

- A males que vem para bem!

Para quê dois funcionários para fazer a mesma função?! Basta um! Por que será que tudo pode ser bom ou mau, só "depende"?

**XXX**

Empresário Potter adora falar isso:

- No livro de fantasia Deus matou mais do que o diabo!

Ps: sem ter obrigação ou pressa em ser feliz, ela aparece com mais facilidade. Se for muito com sede ao pote ela se assusta e foge, é que nem mulher (ou homem).

Homem de Deus!

Mulher do Diabo!

Sua religião é do Diabo, a minha é de Deus!

As vezes as pessoas falam a verdade sem nem perceber.

Certas coisas fazem mais sentido quando entendemos o que realmente são.


	4. Analfabeto

**Analfabeto**

"As verdades tendem a ser as mais simples" diz um monte de gente ao defender suas diferentes causas que na verdade são as mesmas. Tá complicado de entender? Para quem é analfabeto também está complicado de ler.

É um só filme, é vários filmes, é o mesmo filme repetido n vezes.

Tem alma, não tem alma, ao se desprender do corpo vai para o mundo astral, não vai. Por que só onde você vive é o "real"? Quem disse que é real? Material-espiritual, bem-mau, homem-mulher, oito-oitenta, deus-diabo, um-muitos, oprimido-opressor, amor-ódio, finito-infinito.

Um gordinho careca disse que a verdade está no meio.

As verdades são simples, mas a maioria é analfabeto.

Só o homem tem alma, animal não tem.

Ainda bem que o homem não é um animal, certo? Deve ser mineral.

**XXX**

Grimm estreou na TV, Thomas vai assistir ao seriado super empolgado acreditando estar assistindo à uma história nova, sendo que na verdade essa história é a mesma contada desde sempre.

O que atraiu Thomas para assistir Grimm? As lutas? O ambiente "dark"? Os monstros?

Não, os animais! As vezes o interessante não é o ato, é o motivo. O ato da jornada do herói ou o motivo dos animas.

Detalhe interessante dessa versão de Thomas:

Thomas endoidou, ficou zureta, ao ponto de acreditar que a programação da tevê havia sido direcionado somente à ele.

Sua mãe ficou preocupada, o resto da sua família também, mas quem mais se mordeu foi a mãe, já que ela teve um "problema psicológico" parecido. Qual a solução? Psiquiatra e outro foi na macumba mesmo.

Thomas precisou fazer oferenda, matar galinha e tudo o mais. Ele estava tão mau da cabeça que nem se lembra direito o que lhe aconteceu. A mulher dormia e ele a beijou, depois mostrou o peru. Os analfabetos tiveram a educação de "esquecer" que isso aconteceu. Foram dois meses, mas poderiam ter sido dois dias ou dois anos, a cabeça de Thomas estava tão zureta que noção de tempo foi para o espaço. Nenhum analfabeto repreendeu Thomas, pôs o importante ali não era o ato, era o motivo.

Nesses dois meses Thomas não se lembrava de quase nada, misturava fantasia com realidade, após se "curar" chegou a conclusão de que fantasia é diferente de realidade, depois que resolveu o seu problema, que ele achava ser timidez, entendeu que fantasia e realidade não é lá muito diferente. Que nem homem-mulher, deus-diabo, bem-mau...

Algumas memórias ficaram gravadas na mente de Thomas, memórias tão "doidas" que ele supôs que fossem "só loucura", não acreditando ele que loucura-sanidade segue a mesma regra dita anteriormente e repetida n vezes.

Agora vem o ponto, o que atraiu Thomas ao seriado Grimm?

Thomas estava recolhido, sete dias, ele acha, de tão zureta parecia minutos, quem é da macumba sabe como é. Ele gritava nomes que achava que eram de desenhos animados, mas sua tia analfabeta sabia que não era. Como ele soube desses nomes se ele nunca teve contato com a religião?

A mente de Thomas ainda tava fodida, ou ele achava que estava, uma mulher foi entrar no seu retiro para dar comida, ou água, o detalhe não importa. Durou só três segundos, nesses três segundos o rosto da mulher ficou igual à de uma onça.

Grimm é de 2011, a experiência de Thomas é de 2004.

Para ajudar Thomas foi necessário dar um agrado à onça. Matou uma galinha e passou seu sangue em seu corpo.

O que é que onça come?

"Crueldade com os animais"!

Macumbeiro não produz galinha, tem que ir na feira comprar, se macumbeiro não compra, o açougueiro compra.

"A carne é desperdiçada"!

Macumbeiro é quase sempre analfabeto, não tem dinheiro para jogar carne fora. Metade, o axé, tá na oferenda, outra metade tá na barriga do macumbeiro.

Matar galinha na macumba é crime no churrasco da esquina no domingo não.

De repente a galinha ficou importante.

Thomas gostou de Grimm porque ficou fascinado com os inimigos que viravam bicho. A história do seriado é uma porcaria, mas o universo é bom. Universo esse que Thomas não vê muita diferença com o nosso.

Tem alma – não tem

material – espiritual

animal

Se homem é igual a mulher, ter alma é o mesmo que não ter, material é o mesmo que imaterial...

animal tem alma, mas não tem, que nem homem, que não é mineral.

Pra quê onça vai precisar de comer galinha?

Alguém se lembrou de xamã?

"As verdades tendem a ser as mais simples"

Pena que a maioria é analfabeto.

Liberta a galinha e deixa ela souta na natureza. O que acontece com ela?

Onça!


	5. Homem Animal

**Homem Animal**

Guerra dos tronos – ou você vence ou você morre.

Guerra da vida – ou você vence ou você morre.

Não adorar imagem, não adorar o livro, adorar a mensagem. Aprendeu? Troque por outro, fique com o mesmo, não faz diferença.

Encha sua casa de imagem e não entenda a mensagem. Aprendeu? Compre mais imagens.

Mensagem Subliminar

Está em todo o lugar, mas porque tem gente que só vê e mostra as que interessa? Se o diabo está em todo o lugar, porque Deus não pode estar também?

Quem mais reclama de idolatria são os mais idolatras. "Não adoramos imagens" Adoram, livro é imagem, a mensagem é o que tá dentro dele.

Grimm – Nick vive na mesma realidade física dos outros, mas enxerga à mais. Esse é seu único poder, ele não precisa de mais nenhum. O que vier a partir disso é para fazer a série ficar mais interessante, então dane-se.

Animal racional. Não tem ser mais racional do que um animal.

Quer comer? Come

quer dormir? Dorme

quer sexo? Transa

quer matar? Não quer, precisa.

Cultura chinesa – para ser imortal você tem que matar as emoções. Thomas pode estar zureta, mas agora ele se interessa por tudo e não se prende a nada. Antes ficava horas assistindo tevê ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa, agora não aguenta ficar na mesma atividade por mais do que duas horas. Quer tudo, mas não se apega a nada.

Krul – O herói quando vence a fera abandona a arma, as pessoas acham que isso quer dizer que tem uma fase da vida que devemos abandonar o que gostamos. Errado. Tá dizendo para não se apegar. Você pode viver a vida toda lendo Superman, mas não pode deixar que o Superman seja a motivação da sua vida.

Adora a mensagem do Superman, não a imagem.

Estar em todos os lugares é isso.

As pessoas só enxergam o que querem ver.

Buda diz que o segredo da felicidade é o desapego. O desapego é não adorar a imagem. É adorar a mensagem. Não tem relativismo quando todos falam a mesma coisa. Tem é imagem diferentes. Briga não é por mensagem, é por imagem. Ninguém mata por mensagem, mata por imagem.

O segredo da imortalidade está no livro, não na imagem livro, na mensagem. Outro livro que é igual a este só que com uma imagem diferente, traz a mesma.


	6. Obvio

**Obvio**

- A natureza é cruel.

- A vida é cruel.

- Deus é cruel.

Não tem sentimento em jogo, é razão. Tem que pôr pra funcionar. Tem que bater? Tem que matar? Tem que foder? Tem!

Guerra dos Tronos – Ou você vence ou você morre.

Guerra da Vida – Ou você vence ou você morre.

Guerra – Jogo – Quem tem mais chance de vencer é quem sabe as regras, certo?

É o mais inteligente? O mais bonito? O mais saudável? Não, é quem sabe as regras. Adaptado!

Por que tem tanta gente querendo te impedir de bater, foder e "matar"/ vencer?

Ser bonzinho é isso. Ser amiguinho não é sinônimo de ser bom.

Você é especial entre todas as criaturas?

Você trabalha e estuda para comer, você casa para foder e ter filhos.

Você é especial entre todas as criaturas? É. Animais não são outras criaturas. Todos têm que bater, têm que matar, têm que foder.

Por que Nick é o herói de Grimm? Por que ele consegue perceber o que as pessoas são: animais.

Por que Nick não tem um parceiro Grimm? Os amigos deles são o quê? Animais! Um lobo, uma raposa e dois humanos.

As pessoas só enxergam o que querem ver. Se você quer ver mensagem subliminar com pirâmide e olho você a verá até em nuvem. Se você quer ver mensagem subliminar com caveira e chifres você verá até no piso da sala. Tormento eterno é isso. Não entender as regras do jogo. Ficar desesperado em busca da felicidade, sendo que felicidade é que nem mulher (ou homem), se for muito ávido a ela, ela foge.

Felicidade não é o objetivo, é o resultado.

O que é felicidade eterna? É você entender como as coisas funcionam e lidar melhor com elas.

O que é tormento eterno? É você não entender as regras do jogo e ficar reclamando por qualquer besteira, como não ter o que fazer. Por que tem gente que é feliz com pouco e outros são infelizes com muito? Muito - Pouco não é material, é espiritual, saber.

Terceiro olho não é terceiro olho. Olhe a realidade na fantasia, não a fantasia na realidade. O terceiro olho é onde? Na testa, no cérebro. Cérebro foi feito pra quê? Pra usar.

Felicidade não é ausência de problemas. Ócio dá depressão.

Infelicidade não é excesso de problemas. "As vezes a melhor ajuda que alguém pode receber é ajudar o próximo" vi essa frase em O Nome do Vento. Ela lembra quem?

"Punição infinita para crime finito não é justiça. É vingança". - Comentário que vi no Youtube.

A natureza é vingativa?

Deus é vingativo?

A vida é vingativa?

Não tem sentimento em jogo, tem que pôr para funcionar.

Sou zureta? Talvez. Não gostou de saber das regras? Então tente ser amiguinho de todos.

Morte – vida

bem – mau

mulher – homem

sabedoria – loucura

Não são opostos, andam de mãos dadas. Os maiores gênios são o quê? "Normais"? O que difere ele dos demais? É saber as regras.

Qual é o segredo? Poder do pensamento de atrair coisas é o quê?

Saber as regras.

É para enxergar a realidade na fantasia, não o contrário.

No seriado Da´Vinci´s Demons o pessoal acha que é critica a religião católica. Não é.

O herói diz o quê? Que o raciocínio é uma dádiva de Deus. O papa, que é o vilão da história nessa fantasia, quer controlar a dádiva.

Tem muita freira e padre no seriado que ajuda o herói. Eles são católicos, mas não são que nem o papa que é o vilão da história.

Se achar especial é o primeiro passo à atingir a paranoia. Todos são os inimigos, só você que sabe tudo. Você nasceu há quanto tempo? Trinta anos? Isso não é nem ontem! Para o mundo isso não é nem há dois segundos.

Thomas criou histórias onde ele critica todo mundo. Ao colocar em um site os comentários foram engraçados. Os ateus acharam que ele falava mau deles e os cristão acharam que ele falava mau deles.

Opostos, mas iguais não soa idiota quando você entende as regras do jogo.


End file.
